Zeon
The Mighty Hero, Zeon. The Main character of the Dianos' Revenge series. He may not be the skinniest guy alive, but he still get's the job done! Background (Pre-Dianos' Revenge) Born when the world was at peace, Zeon was always treated as a hero. The day he was born, the village elder (a.k.a. The Wise Old Man) told his parents, that HE was the reincarnation of the original hero who slayed Dianos, mIllions of years ago. Ever since that day, everyone was awaiting the faithful day, when Dianos returns. Dianos' Revenge Part 1 15 years after Zeon was born. While enjoying some pizza, he noticed the sky was beginning to get darker. So, he decided to go check with The Wise Old Man to seek his advice. As it turns out, Dianos returned, and he is looking for Revenge! So, Zeon grabs his gear, and heads out to stop him. On his way, he encountered a strange man, who was hitting the grass with a golf club... He defeated The Retarded Golfer, but it isn't the last he'll see of him.... Dianos' Revenge Part 2 After his encounter with the The Retarded Golfer, he set out to sea....sort of. While exploring the nearby areas, Dianos appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Dianos broke his sword and knocked him out. When he threw his broken sword in rage, someone got hit by it. He hit The Blacksmith in the eye. The Blacksmith told Zeon that he was actually fighting a puppet made by Dianos to test Zeon's skills. After being asked to fix Zeon's Sword, he decides to make a new sword for him. After a little while, Zeon returns to see if The Blacksmith finished. He finished up (very hilliariously) and gave Zeon his new sword......and took $20.... Dianos' Revenge Part 3 After he got his new sword, Zeon decided to take a small nap to rest up. However, a hobo came by and saw him sleeping. He saw the sword and thought one thing, "JACKPOT"!! So he stole the sword and left. Once Zeon woke up, the first thing he noticed was his sword was missing. While searching for it, he found Jay Fuller's house (actor insertion). He asked Jay if he saw the sword, and he pointed him in the right direction, The Castle. He also told him about the King being assassinated by, Dianos?!!? So, Zeon makes his way to the castle and gets stopped by a one-armed guard. The guard farted, and had to go the bathroom, and died from the stench. After getting passed the guard, he continues his way and is stopped by a soldier of Dianos. When The Soldier asked him his name, he apologized and asked Zeon to follow him. It turns out, he is actually an undercover soldier that snuck into Dianos' army to try and overthrow him. When Zeon mentioned his sword was stolen by a hobo, The Soldier told him that HE just got his sword from the exact same hobo! So, he returned Zeon's sword, and the two of them went to get the guard from earlier's Shotgun so he had some sort of weapon. After that, Zeon went on his way. Dianos' Revenge Part 4 While on his journey, Zeon decides to get some training in, but, little does he know, Dianos is watching very closely. Zeon becomes very exhausted and is attacked by none other than, The Retarded Golfer. He tells Zeon that he is now The Retarded Baseball Player and wants revenge for the last time they fought. The battle ensues, and just when The Retarded Baseball Player gains the upper hand, he quits, and runs off. Dianos sees this, and decides to take things into his own hands. As he gets out of his "Evil Lair", he gets water dumped on him by his neigbors. He goes off to fight with Zeon, and before they fight, Dianos tricks Zeon into fighting without weapons. They decide to fight, with just one finger. When Zeon begins to get the upper hand, Dianos catches Zeon off guard by using a finger, AND a thumb, giving Zeon the biggest Purple Nurple ever. Zeon attempts to attack Dianos, but he teleports away. While looking for him, Dianos reappears behind Zeon, and knocks him down. He begins to threaten him, when Dianos' neigbor dumps water on the two of them. Dianos knocks him down again and tells him he has The Wise Old Man captive. He tells him that if he wants to see him alive, he will release The Hero's Blade and it will guide him. Dianos' Revenge Part 5 After regaining conciousness, Zeon goes to The Hero's Blade's shrine. He eventually pulls it out and hears The Wise Old Man's voice telling him to go to The Forbidden Woods. Once Zeon gets there, he is faced by Dianos. Dianos tells him to go down to the creek, and he will meet him there. Once there, he is once again encountered Dianos and is told that there is no wise old man. Dianos tells him that he is The Wise Old Man. Zeon, of course, does not believe him, but is reminded when Dianos grabs a large branch, smacks it on the ground, and yells "YOU FOOL!!". This is proof enough for Zeon. Dianos then tells Zeon that he will give him 2 weeks to train with The Hero's Blade. Once those two weeks are up, they will fight to the finish. Category:Category:Dianos' Revenge